dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = February 12, Age 163|Date of death = May 26, Age 174|Height = 5'5" (150 cm)|Weight = 112 lbs (51 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Odette City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Spiritualist Swordsman|Allegiance = Z Fighters American Team (Warrior/Supporter)|FamConnect = Byron (Older brother)}} Crystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru) is the most powerful master Spiritualist and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's also the younger sister of Byron. She's the best friend of Matthew, Kaylah, Andy, Claire, Derek, Lorraine and the beautiful girlfriend of Carter. Appearance Crystal is a beautiful, young child and young man of very slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has hazel eyes, fairly lightest skin complexion and straight darker strawberry blonde brown hair. Her hair starts off really long in shippuden and she's so proud of her hair, but after a while (toward the end of Dragon Ball Z series and movies) she gets fed up with her hair length and decides she wants it all cut off. She then cuts her hair short again. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu - Crystal have her hair in short with her bangs brushed out of her face. Accessories: Bracelets after The Last and in her casual clothes. Scent: Subtle fresh floral scent. Very light. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, she's have long wavy hair with side bangs. As a adult, Crystal lets She has three piercings each in both her ears. Personality Crystal is the very headstrong, determined, honest, adventurous, wild, brave, understanding, loyal, faithful, hot-headed, rebellious, playful, nice, kindhearted, sweet, friendly, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable, fierce, independent, earth-to-down, talkative, funny, loving, quiet, fun-loving and outgoing personality of the Dragon Ball series and movies. She's always laughing and having a good time but she also likes being alone. She loves interacting with her friends or other people but has a hard time understanding love in a romantic way. She sticks up and is a strong believer in feminism. Crystal is loud and fun but also quiet. She’s very sociable but prefers to be at home with a good book, write, draw or cook! Crystal, loves being with her friends in the village and spending time with her older brother, Byron. Although Crystal is very sociable she’s some times anxious to go places on her own and needs someone with her. She’s a very honest, caring person but is also known for telling things how they are which makes her very blunt. As a young child, Crystal was a happy, gentle, sweet, innocent, cheerful and energetic child she loved following Byron and talking about the movies she’s watched and always laughing and having a good time before she was very sad and heartbroken when he's first to died by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu since she's an orphan like her friends. Her dream is now to protect her friends no matter what and prove her father that she’s strongest fighter like her three best friends: Claire, Lorraine and Empress Kaylah than any other Mega Buu and Super Buu. Crystal is determined to match her big brother’s talent in martial arts with hand-to-hand combat experience and decides she needs to train hard. People always compare her to her brother so she wants to make sure she’s making him proud. During this time Crystal is on missions constantly and training in her free time. Although training and going on missions is her priority she loves being with her friends and going to eat. During Dragon Ball series, Crystal doesn’t really think of herself and keeps her training and her brother first at mind, which causes her some internal personal conflicts and doesn’t understand why.(Due to her ignoring her own needs) While Crystal is constantly thinking of her brother and her missions she doesn’t give herself any time to look after her own needs. All in all Crystal is a very stubborn person and never forgets her word. Also she’s very ambitious and never gives up a fight. Crystal is a friendly, reliable, less sarcastic, mysterious and grounded. She is a somewhat laid-back person and dislikes verbal arguments, and tries to avoid them. But she will engage in an argument if the person is continually trying to spark one, and if she gets ticked off. But she is hardworking, and typically diligent. She will strive for any goal she makes for herself, and will persevere through as many hardships as it takes to get to it. She will be persistent and stubborn to the point that it's annoying, at times. She's not scared to pick a fight with someone who irritates her although she rather stare at them at first to make them feel uncomfortable and awkward so they look away and if not she'll voice her opinions. She's strong and very clever. Although she's very outgoing she can be very reserved depending on her mood. During Dragon Ball Z, manga and anime series and movies, Crystal trains even harder during the switch over from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z under Kibito and Supreme Kai with Claire, Lorraine and Empress Kaylah. During this point, Claire and Supreme Kai are her biggest motivators to become the best ninja and martial artist she can possibly be. With all the training and missions in place, Crystal finds herself wanting to take care of herself now after the death of her older brother. She feels like it’s her turn to give back to Byron, feeling very grateful that he, all these years has looked after her. In between training and missions she’s at home making his favourite foods and cleaning the house. Over the following years, Carter and Crystal became acquainted through him becoming friends with Matthew and him traveling to the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World as the First Emperor. Crystal would always be beside Supreme Kai when Carter would come for meetings or she would always travel to the Sacred Water of Eternal Life when a team would be going, just to see him. Crystal makes it her sole mission to keep herself and Gaara close as they live a long distance relationship and is determined to be by his side until the end of time. She pursued him and it took him a long time to open up to her but she’s very grateful. Crystal becomes more in touch with her feelings and is willing to express her self, feeling more happy then she did Dragon Ball and finally understands that she should also keep herself in mind. She’s some times impulsive and she’s extremely strong as she practices with Claire and Lorraine almost daily. A lot of things have happened in Crysal's life. After the Five Hundred Year Revolution War (Before Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series and movies), Crystal is feeling lost and a little suffocated. She realises that she’s been living her whole life training and going on missions. Although she doesn’t regret her decisions after herself and Crystal are still together to have a great romantic relationship, due to Carter still falling in love with her for reasons he doesn’t give her, she’s feeling extremely heartbroken to lose him against Mega Buu and Super Buu and wanting a new start. After the Great War, Crystal makes the decision to leave the village to find herself. She knows she doesn’t quite like being by herself but understands she needs to grow herself before she can take any other step forward and thinks this is the best decision for herself. She talks to Claire who declines and tells her that she’s absolutely not allowed to leave, it takes her a month to convince him otherwise. She leaves the village on a quest to find herself for the next two years. Seeing Lorraine receive the Seal of 100 on her forehead she was determined to do this as well. She travelled to almost all lands, visiting beautiful places and enjoying herself by making new friends, visiting villages, cities, farms and around the world, training by waterfalls and taking all her time to herself by drawing, reading and writing for two whole years. What she doesn’t know is that during this time, Andy is actually keeping all tabs on her. His acquaintances and he himself are checking in on her almost constantly, making sure she’s in no danger and that she’s okay. Her time away has taught her a lot of things. How to be more patient, forgiving and how to love herself. She matures a lot through this time but she can’t seem to shake Carter out of her head. She finds that most things she’s writing or drawing is based off of herself and Carter together. There’s one night in which Crystal wakes up to a noise and is very tired. She lifts her body to sit up and sees Carter in the corner for a split second. She’s straight back asleep and the next morning thinks it’s only a dream. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Crystal has a hard time getting along and understanding children about the future and take responsibility and absolutely is determined not to ever have a child. Crystal returns to the Spencer World as 20 years old young woman a few months before Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu takes place during in the following flashbacks. As soon as she steps foot into the village Andy, Carter, Derek, Emperor Matthew, Claire, Lorraine and Empress Kaylah appears before her. She runs into his open arms and is so happy she’s crying. After catching them up and explaining to him everything she’s done these passed 2 years (Over food), she goes to visit her friends. When Crystal goes to find Kaylah as the new Empress after married to Matthew to become the First Emperor of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World she’s with Andy and Derek. Kaylah and Crystal go to a coffee shop and talk about the missed years. Catching each other up, Crystal supports her feelings to open up to Matthew and tells her she’s always by her side. They spend hours upon hours talking and catching up talking about everything. Kaylah accidentally let’s it spill that Matthew has a crush on her since they were children. The next day, Crystal is walking through the village and sees Carter and Bucky. Her love of dogs has her running to Bucky and embracing him. After talking for a while Carter asks if she’d like to eat something with him the next night. Crystal was a little confused if he meant as friends or as a couple and was too shy to ask but accepts because she knows Carter will ever come back. Carter and Crystal go out for dinner and enjoy themselves and Carter confesses to her. Crystal is a little shocked doesn’t know how to respond and explains her situation and her feelings toward Carter. He tells her that it doesn’t matter and that he just wants to spend time with her, even as friends. She agrees to keep being friends and they see each other often. After two months (right before Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu movie in the flashbacks), Carter comes to the village for Crystal. While Crystal is on her way to take Derek his lunch and is greeted by Carter right in front of her house. So shocked, Crystal drops the food and Carter rushes to help her out. Feeling her cheeks burn and her heart beat so fast she couldn’t speak or look him in his eyes. He asks if she’s free to talk and asks her to have tea with him. After sitting at at the tea house he asks her to look at him, she hesitates a little but after insisting she looks up at him and her eyes immediately fill with tears. Carter feeling hurt and regretful, he gets up and walks over to her, embracing her and apologising. Crystal is caught off guard by his gesture but relaxes in his arms and hugs him back. He explains himself and tells her that he wanted to become the best martial arts teacher that he could be and that he knew he wasn’t able to give her all his time so he needed to sort himself out, but that he regrets pushing her out while in the process. He tells her that he needs her back and that he’s in love with her and wants her. She agrees to be with him and he reassures her that this time it’ll never end. With this comes the hard part, goes to tell Carter about what’s happened, she apologises and cries a lot. He shows a lot of understanding and hugs her as she's has been killed along with her five friends by Mega Buu and Super Buu on May 26 of Age 194. Biography Background Crystal is born on February 12 of Age 163 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Crystal is mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed), she's has appears in the flashbacks of the past memories before Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah's son, James Spencer and her great-grandchildren were born and the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by Wizard Babidi begins. She was 20 years old when she's died along with Andy, Carter, Claire and Emperor Matthew by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Crystal is the Films In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Crystal has this ability to transform into her amazingly white aura with Equipment * Two twin blade swords - Video Games Appearances Crystal is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Crystal, Emperor Matthew, Empress Kaylah, Carter, Andy, Claire, Derek and Lorraine vs. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu Trivia * Crystal's name means Japanese name means (クリスタル or Kurisutaru) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Crystal is: A jewel name from the English word crystal, referring to crystal glass, based on the Greek 'krustallos' meaning ice. Also a, meaning Follower of Christ. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Crystal is: From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Crystal is: Follower of Christ. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Crystal is: From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * It is pronounced KRISS-tal. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Crystal is "ice". From "krystallos". The English word for the clear glass, sometimes cut into the shape of a gemstone. 19th-century coinage, similar to names such as Coral. The TV series "Dynasty" made the name famous in the 1980s with a character named Krystle. As a boy's name, Crystal originated as an old Scottish form of Christopher. Cr- spellings are Spanish/Italian. Also form of Christina. * Crystal's favorite hobbies is drawing, writing and reading. * Crystal's favorite food is Chicken Dumplings, Chips, Burgers, Cinnamon Rolls, Spicy food and blueberries. * Crystal's favorite vehicle is air rocket skates. * Crystal's favorite color is Green, White, Black, Pink and Navy. Gallery kakashi_and_hikari_hatake_by_hikari_hatake_d84-1.jpg|Crystal as a baby hatake_siblings_go_for_a_little_walk_by_hikari-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hata-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hata-2.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hata-3.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hata-4.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hata-5.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-2.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_shipudden_by_h-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_shipudden_by_h-2.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_shipudden_by_h-3.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_shipudden_by_h-4.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-3.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-4.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-5.jpg dcmss82-f5ba3f23-6c1b-4573-8e8c-7e5ac7c234eb-1.png open_collab_with_hikari_hatake_by_melodyaiko_d-1.jpg hikari_hearts__by_hikari_hatake_dcmnuh9-pre.jpg open_collab___training_time_by_hikari_hatake_dcmtnfr-fullview.jpg hikari_and_hinata_by_hikari_hatake_d83y3iq-ful-1.jpg hikgaa_by_hikari_hatake_d83e8qi-pre-1.jpg kiba_and_hikari_ramen_by_hikari_hatake_d8a0iw5-1.jpg hikari_and_kakashi_fake_screencap_by_hikari_ha-1.jpg kiba_and_hikari_battle_by_hikari_hatake_d88n5o-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-6.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___the_last__recoloured_-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___the_last__recoloured_-2.jpg hikari_and_kakashi_the_last_screencap_by_hikar-1.jpg hikari_hatake_chidori_rod_by_hikari_hatake_d8b62e8-pre.jpg hikari_hatake_fire_the_last_by_hikari_hatake_d8j1rer-pre.jpg hikari_reading__by_hikari_hatake_dczgerq-pre.jpg hikari_hatake___the_last__fake_screencap__by_hikari_hatake_dchx411-pre.jpg kiba_and_hikari_sketch_by_hikari_hatake_d8awfj-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake-7.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-1.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-2.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-6.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-3.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-4.jpg hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake-5.jpg hikari_hatake_reference_sheet___shippuden_rede-1.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline__4_31_____download_for_hq_by_hikari_hatake_dcmwydv-fullview.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_by_hikari_hatake_dcnn6di-pre.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___naruto_shipudden_by_hikari_hatake_dcnn7bh-pre.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline___the_last__recoloured__by_hikari_hatake_dcnn8q6-pre.jpg hikari_hatake_timeline_update_by_hikari_hatake_d88j20u-fullview.jpg d88dzpc-b6adf175-be75-469b-b9aa-3b7e0bff9f9f.png hikari_hatake_the_last_design_by_hikari_hatake_d87ll5c-pre.jpg hikari_hatake_reference_sheet___shippuden_redesign_by_hikari_hatake_dcjmvcl-pre.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z anime episode 265 "''Majin Buu Transforms''" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Crystal is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Siblings